1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a yarn finish composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a yarn finish composition for incorporation with synthetic organic polymer yarn or yarn products to render the same oil repellent and resistant to soiling. This invention further relates to emulsions and spin finishes which include the aforementioned yarn finish composition as a component thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The treatment of textiles with fluorochemicals to impart oil repellency and soil resistance has been known for some time. See the discussion in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,839 to Marshall, 4,192,754 to Marshall et al., 4,209,610 to Mares et al., 4,283,292 to Marshall et al. and 4,317,736 to Marshall, all of which are hereby incorporated by references. Research has been carried out to develop an alternate, cationic emulsification system for the fluorocarbon compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,610 to Mares et al.